Next Week
by sabby56
Summary: Ties in with 'Did you hear that' Macy & Nick catch up after their massage together and Joe is growing irritated with all the secrets.


_This wasn't intended but some of you wanted it because of the same time next week comment_ - cough_**Nevershoutbribri**_cough - _=] and so here it is. Plus I feel like I've been neglecting the JONAS archive so I wrote this up real quick in ... you guessed it, my boring as hell History Lecture class. It would've been up sooner, last week actually, but college just makes your life unbearably busy._

Disclaimer: _I no own. I also didn't proof read as usual, so forgive me if you find a mistake._

* * *

"How's that feel?" Masy Misa asked her curly haired companion as they settled themselves on the floor of the fire house.

Instead of the full strong proud voice that she was expecting, she got a whimper. Something that was quite unusual for our head strong musician and it made her giggle.

"I'll take that as a yes."

You'd think laying on the hard wood floors with Macy Misa straddling you, that he wouldn't have too much to protest against in fact he along with any other teenage boy would be down right crazy to do so. . .

"Now all you have to do is lift." She instructed but he didn't move as she'd hoped, so she lightly tapped his shoulder. "I said lift."

"I can't." He finally managed to whine.

"Why's that?"

"Because it hurts."

"Are you calling me heavy?"

Nicks painful face turned serious for a moment, "No, where in the world would you get that from?"

"Well I am on top of you."

"So, that doesn't mean anything. But this position your trying to get me in . . . Macy it's insane."

"Says you. I've done it plenty of other times with guys and they've all enjoyed it."

"Like who?" Both his eye brows rose, intrigued.

Macy shrugged, thinking it over briefly before answering, "Randolph."

"Randolph?" Nick questioned, his voice going a bit higher as the name left his lips. "Since when do you and Randolph hang out ... or do stuff like this for that matter?"

"Well we did date once upon a time-"

"Don't remind me." The youngest member of Jonas grumbled. By far that had to be the worst three days of his life and not because the guy showed up to a game looking identical to him but because he was dating Macy. His Macy.

"Hey don't get your nerves wound up too tight mister," Macy scowled from above him, a finger wagging in his face the entire time, "If you do then we'll have to start this whole process over."

Not that he would mind anyway, as long as they tried more practical safe positions.

- - -

"This is getting ridiculous."

Joe paced back in forth in front of the island in the kitchen. Which is where Kevin and Stella decided to make their post as they watched the frantic rock star try to come to terms of what was going on in his mind. He ran both hands through his once neat hair in frustration, disheveling it to the point where it looked as if he'd just gotten out of bed.

"Every single week it's the same thing. They go up stairs 'claim'," right here he used his hands as quotation marks to intensify his point, "to do homework _and _they just so happen to want to do it in privacy. And all we hear are strange noises but once again they '_claim_' that they were doing nothing but homework and '_hanging out'_. An hour or two goes by and they come out relaxed with smiles on their faces! _WHO IS THAT HAPPY AFTER HOMEWORK!"_ He yelled to the gods, or rather the ceiling.

Kevin who was picking the sticker from his apple, looked up at his brother, "what's so bad about being happy? I mean if you make it fun then it'll make the subject easier which equals a happier you."

"That's a really positive attitude." Stella acknowledged the oldest Lucas brother. "Now if only young Joseph here could have your outlook on things."

"But. it's. homework." Joe said slowly as if talking to small children. "Homework. is. the. _devil_!"

"Just because you cry like baby every time you get stuck on a question doesn't mean that we can't enjoy it."

Stella and Kevin slapped high fives at each other as they laughed at Joe's expense.

"Bro you just got pwned."

"You're a dwonk." Joe spat as he continued his pace in front of the counter, now with his hands planted firmly on his hips.

"Hey, mom says not to use that type of language. And besides whatever they're doing its got Nick smiling-"

"That's exactly my point." Joe slammed his hands on the counter top, frightening both Stella and Kevin a bit, "since when does Nick smile?"

"Well there was that one time-"

The middle Jonas member rolled his eyes, "Kevin do you hear yourself when you talk, Nick _never_ smiles."

"Well. . ." Kevin sat the apple down, " Last time I checked," he stuck his index finger in his ear, twisting it before pulling it out. "Hello. Hello, can you hear me?"

He waited.

"Hello? Can you hear me, if you can please say something."

"Kevin, what are you doing?"

"Waiting for that little voice inside my head to respond. Y'know so I can see if I can hear myself." He stared at his younger brother blankly.

Stella sat beside him biting her lip as hard as she could almost breaking the skin to keep herself from going into hysterics over Kevin and his 'moment' and the unbelievably frustrated expression on Joe's face.

- - -

"So is it getting any better for you," Macy asked in between panting as her breath started to get short.

"Much." Was Nick's reply as his too was limited.

"I'm glad we're doing this."

Nick craned his neck back, inhaling deeply before he bent forward once more, "me too."

She pushed her hips forward and he being the humble student, copied her unsaid instructions. "I could really get use to this."

"Yeah, it is wonderful once you get the hang of it."

Nick couldn't find an objection to that, knowing that her words held true especially with their bodies being so close together, their friction playing off of each others.

As he focused more on the task at hand, his muscles started to ache a bit as he tried to keep his stance. That however was proven too hard as he began to shake.

"Nick you okay?"

"Fine." He gasped but he wasn't, he couldn't hold on much longer. The urge to just let go was becoming too strong but his pride wouldn't let him, not in front of Macy anyway. He had to wait for her.

"You're trembling."

"No." He closed his eyes as he tried to focus. "No, I'm not. I'm fine."

"Nick it okay. Just let go."

His head shook making his curls look go wild, "No, not without you."

"But I'm not ready yet."

"Then I'm not either." He protested even though his back was aching and his arms where about to give at any moment. He could do this, as long as he could concentrate and not think about the sensational urge to release then everything should be fine.

But you know what they say, when you try to not think about things then you just think about them more.

"Damnit," he cursed under his breath as he finally let go and his body went crashing to the floor. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to get his breathing back on track. His hair was damp and his face red as it dripped with sweat.

"You okay?" Macy asked from above him, her warm breath tickling his ear and he smiled.

"Yeah I should be fine."

"I'm glad, I thought you were gonna make yourself pass out there for a moment."

"I was just trying to hold on for you, to prove-"

She cut him off, "Nick you don't have to prove anything."

"But Randolph and-"

Macy sat up on her knees, giggling, "Randolph didn't even come close to lasting as long as you did." She reached for his hand pulling him up so that he could look at each other face to face.

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't worry about it," she patted him on the shoulder. "Yoga isn't for everybody."

* * *

_End_

_Yoga is very hard if you've never done it before... just so y'know!_

_Sorry that was super lame but that's all I could think of unless you'd prefer another massage one. _

_Review?_


End file.
